


A Certain Stake

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon's shoulders slumped as he viewed Sarah Croydon burning at the stake.





	A Certain Stake

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon's shoulders slumped as he viewed Sarah Croydon burning at the stake. He shook his head in disbelief. The Salem townspeople were usually superstitious. Prepared to view anyone as a witch. A vampire. Charles turned and went home. He hissed before a man responsible for killing Sarah revealed stakes. 

 

THE END


End file.
